1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved support surface for supporting an object to be X-ray examined which is highly X-ray transparent and a method for carrying out the examination using the support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray examination tables for supporting an object or patient to be examined have been utilized for many years wherein the source of X-rays is positioned above the table and an X-ray film or X-ray image receptor is positioned below the table. Recently, automated imaging systems have been developed such as CAT (Computerized Axial Tomography) Scanners which utilize patient supporting surfaces through which X-rays are projected. Heretofore, tables and other support surfaces through which X-rays pass before irradiating a film, an X-ray image photoreceptor plate or other X-ray receptor have been formed of relatively X-ray transparent materials such as polycarbonates, cured thermosetting resins of various types and other plastic materials. However, depending upon the particular material used and the thickness thereof, such materials cause X-ray scatter which increases the patient X-ray exposure required for producing a clear X-ray image and reduces the quality of the image.
By the present invention, an improved object support surface for X-ray examinations and a method for carrying out such examinations are provided. The support surface has a high X-ray transparency whereby X-ray scatter and patient X-ray exposure are substantially reduced as compared to heretofore used surfaces.